


礼物

by k516



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k516/pseuds/k516
Summary: Jumin X 你灵感来自官方开屏图*R18*ooc归我





	礼物

“Jumin喜欢——”

你看着日历上画上的“X”愈多，意味着与Jumin的生日的距离就愈近。  
这是你们结婚后，你伴他度过的第一个生日。

你们的认识日子其实不算特别长，派对后你就接受了他的迅速求婚，办婚礼，度蜜月——一切都进行得如此流畅，你爱他，他也同样爱着你，这世间没什么这更美好了。  
换着以前刚相识的时候，你可以很肯定的说，Jumin喜欢猫，他喜欢伊莉莎白三世，他对它的爱可以说是麻目而执着的，你当时也不敢相信终有一天他的眼睛会从伊莉莎白三世身上移开。  
你那时候更没想到，可以改变他这份执拗的人，是自己。

Jumin喜欢——  
你。

你不是没想过送礼物给他的、在他生日之前，只是每次只要你表现出有半点想要知道他爱好的时候，他那双黑眸就会温柔地看着你，浓烈的爱意从眸子溢出来，然后他会用低沉的嗓音告诉你：我爱你，我爱你胜于一切，我永远爱你。  
你怎么可能想过，眼前这个曾经严肃又看似冷漠无情得像个机器人的Jumin，现在变得如此会说情话。  
除了挂满了一柜子的条纹衬衫外，你真的想不出来Jumin到底还喜欢什么。

衬衫，他有太多了。  
红酒，他比你更会品酒，送酒给他压根儿是班门弄斧。  
要是伊莉莎白三世还在，你大概会选择买一套猫女装穿到身上，把自己当成礼物送出去好了。  
这个什么都不缺的男人，将你视作喜欢的第一位的Jumin，难不成真的要在他生日当天在自己身上绑个蝴蝶结，当作礼物送给他？

一个危险的念头于脑子里渐渐成型。

 

***

 

“亲爱的？”

Jumin刚从C&R回到家，进门后没听见熟悉的欢迎，在公寓绕了一圈都不见你的身影，心里倏地生起几分焦躁，正要掏出手机找人之际，终于发现了掩上了门的卫生间。  
他在门外敲了两下门，又唤你的名字，按捺不住想要推开门之际，终于听见你在里头的回话。

“等——你去沙发那边等我一下！”  
你隔着一扇门对他说。  
卫生间里的你忙着绑好衣服背后的带子，纵然你知道当你走出去后，现在这个被你绑得再完美的蝴蝶结还是得面临被解的结果。  
但既然今天你是他的礼物，就得有礼物的模样。

镜子里你穿了一条黑色抹胸连衣裙，背后是镶空设计，交叠的叉交下方是玫红色的蝴蝶结。  
你在脖子处绑上了同色系的蝴蝶结，在长发上别了一个白玫瑰的发饰——那是Jumin送你的礼物，他说这纯白的玫瑰花与你相配，他很喜欢。  
当然，你也很喜欢他送给你的一切。

Jumin在沙发坐下，身上的条纹衬衫尚未换下。他总隐约觉得他的妻子是有什么计划要进行，或者是惊喜，他记得今天是什么日子，自然也知道你不可能会忘记。  
说实话，他确实很期待你会有什么惊喜给他——不管结果如何，他一想到你为了他的生日苦恼了好几天，为他的事忙碌的你，他便觉得自己对你的爱意又添了几分。  
他总是希望你能把自己放于首位，其次才是他自己。如果一段关系里有一方要是爱得较深、付出较多的一个，他希望那个是自己，而不是你。  
他的妻子只要默默接受他的爱便好，他不介意当那个付出多的一方，他甚至很荣幸能够被你所依赖。

“——猜猜我是谁？”  
一双纤细的手捂上Jumin的眼睛，视线被挡，可尽管你的声音刻意掐得再不像原音，他也很清楚这双手的主人是他的妻子。  
这儿就只有你和他而已，不可能有别人。

你的手一边捂住他的双目不放开，一边后绕过来坐到他身上。  
你身上熟悉的香气扑鼻而来，Jumin顺势将你揽进怀里，大手从你外露的肩膀肌肤沿着后背向下滑，终究摸到了在你腰间那滑滑的面料。  
他在摸到蝴蝶结一角的时候，薄唇情不自禁地上扬。

“我的妻子，”他沉声应，一手护着你的腰，一手将你掩着他视线的手拿下来，他急不可耐地想要看见这般可爱的你。一个轻柔的吻落于你掌心之中，痒痒的。Jumin补上后一句，“我的爱。”  
黑眸终于能对上你的明亮的眸子，他眼含情意，将你因为羞臊而绯红的脸颊都收入眼底，“……你真可爱。”  
他的视线沿着你锁骨向下游走，把你这一身的性感打扮仔细打量了好几遍后，修长的指尖勾着你脖子上打成蝴蝶结的红缎带，把尾端吊着的牌子上的字都看了个一清二楚。  
I’m Your GIFT！

天知道你是苦恼了多久，真的想不出要送什么给他当生日礼物后，才硬着头皮将自己打扮作礼物。  
你很清楚这是最能令Jumin喜欢的礼物。  
可这般热情确实不是你的风格，你在他的炙热的目光更是害羞得不敢从他怀里抬起头。  
你能感到他放于你后腰的手在收紧。

“这份礼物……我很喜欢。”  
Jumin低沉的声音在耳边响起，温热的气息悉数喷在你的耳根上。  
你能感到缠在脖子上的红缎带松了一点，耳垂处传来被吸吮着的湿糯感。  
“所以，我能拆礼物了吗，Mrs Han？”

拆礼物的地点由沙发转到卧室。

你被Jumin抱在怀里，脖子上的红绑带早已解开，他微凉的指尖拨开你碍事的长发，沿着线条优美的后颈往下游走，划过蝴蝶骨，解开你后背繁复的带子。  
因为是抹胸设计，而且买回来的尺寸比你预期还要小，故此里面你连内衣都没有穿，当Jumin顺利且娴熟解开你背后的束缚后，你感到自己终于能顺畅呼吸同时，一对雪白的柔软也是急不可耐地弹出来，上面娇嫩的粉红更是险些要擦过Jumin的脸。

你的脸颊迅速涨红。  
结婚后也不是头一回被他吃得一干二净，你自然知道接下来要发生什么，可每回接触情事，你还是像初初与他交合的小姑娘，总是轻易就感到害羞。  
Jumin很喜欢你的反应。  
只是纵然你害臊得不敢对上他目光的表现是过于可爱，可他还是希望你的眼睛永远都只看着他一个人。  
所以每逢这个时候他都会抬起你的下巴，平日听不出有感情起伏的嗓音此刻格外温柔和充满耐心，提醒你：  
“看着我。”

看着我，我的公主。

胸前的一团柔软被Jumin握着在掌心之中，他太了解你的身体，他清楚用怎样的力度能让你感到舒服——就像他是如何从一柜子的条纹衬衫中分辨出哪些是宽度53mm到57mm的衣服——要让他的公主从情事中感到舒服不是件易办的事，花了点时间他才完全熟悉，可他对这漫长的摸索过程甘之如饴。  
Jumin的嘴唇不似他指尖般带有凉意，反而是温暖而湿润的。他含着你的下唇，灵巧的舌尖轻易顶开你牙齿的防线，邀请你的的小舌共舞。  
他手上的动作也丝毫没停下，娇乳被他不重不轻地捏着，他的虎口和手指皆带有一层薄茧，擦过上面的茱萸仿佛燃起了什么欲望，一股温热由胸部传遍你的身体，他抱稳你的腰的同时两指夹住了敏感的乳尖，指甲划过表面，你在Jumin怀里微微颤抖，底下的私密地方兴奋地吐出了一波水液。  
你的连衣裙早已褪下放在一旁，全身上下就只剩下一条被你流出来的蜜液打湿了的内裤，而将你圈在怀里的Jumin却是完好无损的品尝着你的味道。

你顾不上脸颊尚没散去的害羞痕迹，伸出手想要解开他衬衫的钮扣，却反被他压到床上，一双腿留在床沿外，你下意识就用腿夹紧他的腰身。

Jumin笑了笑，俯下身将缠在你脸庞的碎发捋到耳后，他喜欢看着你的脸，更喜欢你明亮澄清的眸子望向他时、毫无杂质只有他一个人的时候。  
他温暖的吻的落于你额上，手指游走到丝质内裤的边缘，他隔着一层物料先是在小核上轻轻按压，惹得你的娇呻不可自控地脱口而出之际，他拨过边缘，修长的手指探进早已湿润一片的花穴。  
他朝着肉缝的里面伸进了半截的指头，狭窄的小穴似拒还迎的紧紧咬着他的手指，好像在呼唤他快点进来。

“……真可爱。”Jumin的手指在穴口里转了个圈便退出来，透明的水液残留于他的指尖上，暧昧又淫靡。他在你耳边毫不保留地表达着爱意，一边单手解开裤子上的皮带。“你每一个反应都可爱到不可思议，我真想无时无刻都能看见你这般可爱的样子。”

裤子和内裤被他踢到一边，Jumin拉下挂在你腰间那块湿答答的物料，硕大的欲望迅速顶在你的穴口，两片唇肉正咬着他的头部。

“我想完整地、且没有保留地拥有你。”Jumin啃咬着你侧颈的一处肌肤，呼出的气息洒落在你敏感的肌肤上，他沉声问道，“我可以进来吗，我的公主？”  
他这压根儿是明知故问。  
你双手圈着他的脖子，你尚没回答，却已感到交合处的分身又缓缓的往内顶入了几分，窄小的甬道迅速被撑大，你轻呼出声，随后才懂得红着脸回应他：  
“请进来吧，我亲爱的Jumin。”

得到你的允许后，Jumin像他所说的那般没有保留、悉数地将自己的分身深深地顶入你泥泞不堪的小穴里，你的指甲掐进他宽阔的肩膀里，嘴边溢出是支离破碎的呻吟。  
他的尺寸粗大，原来光进一个头部便足以撑开你的身子，现在完整地进入了你的体内，连穴里的皱褶都被他撑大。

“我开始要动了，我的天使。”

Jumin在你耳边留下这一句后，便扶稳了你的腰规律性地开始浅插起来。  
你有一大半的身子都被留在床外，唯一的支撑点就是你们的交合处，每回他顶入一分，你的身子就跟着向上移，他的分身在你体内退出半分，你就有种自己快要掉到床外去的感觉，只好在夹着Jumin精壮腰身的腿用上点力，想要维持自己的平衡。  
偏偏这样的反应更勾起男人的欲望，他浅尝了数遍便不满足于此，退出一大半根再狠狠插到你的娇嫩花穴的最深处，温热的头部辗转过心花，同时间他的手指更在描绘着上面脆弱禁不住蹂躏的珍珠。  
快感如电流的通过你的身体。

你想到以前Jumin在电话里和你说过沙漠的故事，那时候你对他说，我是你的专属绿洲，Jumin。  
其实他也是你的水源。

你的出现是Jumin人生唯一的意外，你以温暖又明亮方式进入他的生命中，改善了他原来对伊莉莎白三世偏执的爱，让那个自私自利、被形容没有心肝的他有回“人”的模样，更让他相信这世间确实有人会毫不动摇、不含半点利益关系地爱着另一个人。  
像他所说那样，你确实是他的天使。

Jumin顶入你身体的节奏加快，男根下沉甸甸的袋子随着他的进入拍打在你们的交合处上，肉体的碰撞声与他的低沉的喘息传着耳内，你看着压在自己身上的男人，细汗在他额头冒出，滑落到下颌，黑眸里欲望涌起，目光却只紧紧放在你的脸上。  
你别过脸想要躲开他的视线，只是很快就被他捏着下巴扳回来，Jumin轻声细语地说着情话，底下的动作却凶狠得不给你有半分退避。

“我爱你。”  
我的公主，我会永远爱着你。

他的情欲终于在你体内得到释放。

……

“Jumin你这年生日为什么会想要一切从简？我听说你是每年都有举办派对的？”

“因为现在有你在我身边，我不需要任何人再送给我的东西。”  
你就是最好的礼物。

 

End


End file.
